


Feline Affection

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot hates the cold.  Amethyst has the solution to that.  Amedot.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Another little oneshot that was written in November. What, you think I only ship Jamzuli? 
> 
> Steven Universe rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

Drat that Steven. Double drat him! If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be shivering under four layers of blankets right now. That captivating white fluff outside... was cold! Never again would Peridot step foot outside in this weather. How could that mailman... thespian... whatever you call him, stand it?! All that walking door to door, sliding on the ice like a total goober would drive anyone insane! So after an experience of stepping in a foot of snow and almost losing her visor to a snowball, she immediately called it quits.

The green gem buried her mouth under the covers, grumbling something to herself when Amethyst entered the beach house, slamming the door with a loud thud. She ignored the trail of slush behind her and walked over to Peridot. She'd deal with Pearl's nagging later. Time was now to check up on her favorite dork.

Amethyst leaped on the couch and kicked her boots off before purposely snuggling her chin on top of Peridot's knees that were buried underneath the thick blankets.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. "How's my favorite nerd?"

Slightly annoyed, Peridot looked away.

"Still cold," she responded.

"Still cold, huh?" Amethyst backed away from her partner. "Whelp, I guess this calls for some special cuddling."

Peridot looked at her with risen eyebrows as she watched Amethyst's gem glow; soon her physical form shape-shifted into a purple plump of fluff with four legs and a tail. _What the heck just happened?_ thought Peridot. _Did she just transform herself into a smaller version of Lion? 'Cause she sure looks like him..._

Amethyst took a step toward the little gem with a mischievous smile. Peridot raised her arms in defense.

"Relax, Peri!" laughed the purple feline. "It's still me, just in cat form. Ya see that stuff in Steven's loft? His alarm clock? That's a cat. And the poster with the animal in an astronaut suit? That's a cat, too! But here's a cat in the flesh! ... Err, fur. Whatever."

She scurried over to Peridot and squirmed her way between the technician's arm and the blankets and pressed her body to the gem's bare skin.

Peridot blinked a few times before attempting to reach out and feel her favorite Crystal Gem's head with her fingers. Amethyst's smile got really big, and her eyes sparkled with stars as Peridot's hand drew closer and closer.

"Come on, 'Dot! I don't bite... _Oooh! Yeahhh!_ There we go!"

After that wonderful experience, the cat crawled on top of the little gem's stomach and rubbed her furry cheeks against Peridot's gemstone.

"Uh... what are you doing?" asked Peridot. She gave the older gem a look which read: _You're invading my personal space, you clod_.

Amethyst chuckled softly.

"I'm spreading my glands on you," she replied.

"... Glands?"

Amethyst lay her fluffy body against Peridot's chest and decided to stay there until her precious treasure was feeling better. She looked up at her green gem, her catlike eyes furrowing with mischief as she displayed a devious grin, fangs and all.

"You're _my_ territory now, Peri."


End file.
